This invention relates to apparel and, more particularly, to a garment that is convertible between pants known as “scrubs” and more formal slacks.
Scrubs are the simple trousers and shirts worn by nurses, surgeons, midwives, and other medical personnel when preparing for or performing medical procedures, surgery, or the like. Scrubs are most frequently worn in a hospital environment but are also seen in other “clean” environments such as laboratories, physical therapy, and doctor's offices in general.
Scrubs are typically worn as a replacement to normal clothing in that “street” clothing is assumed to be contaminated. In addition, scrubs are lightweight and without bulky or ornamental components that may interfere with a medical procedure. When a person wearing scrubs is finished with a medical procedure or completes a work shift altogether, he may desire to change into clothing that is more formal and attractive. Similarly, a person wearing scrubs may simply desire a more formal appearance when going to lunch, supper, or to another event, especially when there is little or no time to completely change attire.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a convertible garment that is adjustable between substantially traditional scrub trousers and more formal slacks. Further, it would be desirable to have a convertible garment having upper and lower auxiliary portions that are selectively foldable out of the way or deployed to a more fashionable configuration